Biographie der Wolfskönigin
|Oblivion = |Morrowind = }} Die Biographie der Wolfskönigin ist ein Lehrbuch in , und . Fundorte Skyrim * am Ende des Tisches beim Bett in Angas Mühle * im Wohnbereich von Bthardamz * Einsamkeit: in Jarl Elisifs Schlafzimmer im Blauen Palast, auf dem Kleiderschrank in der Nähe der Tür um die Ecke nach dem Betreten des Zimmers * auf einem Steinregal in der Lügnerzuflucht * Weißlauf: auf dem Schrank gegenüber dem Eingang zu Belethors Gemischtwarenladen Oblivion * Armand Christophes Haus Morrowind * Suran, Sklavenmarkt Inhalt Biographie der Wolfskönigin von Katar Eriphanes Wenige historische Figuren werden als eindeutiges Übel gesehen, doch Potema, die sogenannte Wolfskönigin des Königreichs von Einsamkeit, eignet sich bestens für diese Unehre. Im 67. Jahr der Dritten Ära in die kaiserliche Familie hineingeboren, wurde Potema unverzüglich ihrem Großvater, Kaiser Uriel Septim II., einem außerordentlich gutherzigen Mann, vorgeführt, der das würdevolle, starke Kind betrachtete und flüsterte: "Sie sieht aus wie eine sprungbereite Wölfin." Potemas Kindheit in der Kaiserstadt war von Beginn an schwierig. Ihr Vater, Prinz Pelagius Septim, und ihre Mutter Qizara zeigten ihrem Nachwuchs wenig Liebe. Ihr ältester Bruder Antiochus war 16 Jahre alt, als Potema geboren wurde, und bereits als Trinker und Frauenheld im Kaiserreich berüchtigt. Ihre jüngeren Brüder Cephorus und Magnus wurden viel später geboren, so war sie über Jahre das einzige Kind am kaiserlichen Hof. Im Alter von 14 Jahren war Potema eine berühmte Schönheit mit vielen Freiern, doch sie wurde mit König Mantiarco aus dem Nord-Königreich von Einsamkeit verheiratet, um die Beziehungen damit zu festigen. Sie betrat den Hof als ein Pfand, so wird es erzählt, doch sie wurde schnell eine Königin. Der ältliche König Mantiarco liebte sie und gewährte ihr alle Macht, die sie begehrte, und das war die gesamte Macht. Als Uriel Septim II. im folgenden Jahr starb, wurde ihr Vater Kaiser, und er stand vor einer tief geleerten Schatzkammer, was der schlechten Verwaltung seines Vaters zu verdanken war. Pelagius II. entließ den Ältestenrat und zwang sie, sich ihre Stellungen zurück zu kaufen. In 3Ä 97 gebar die Königin von Einsamkeit nach vielen Fehlgeburten einen Sohn, den sie nach ihrem Großvater Uriel nannte. Mantiarco machte Uriel schnell zu seinem Erben, doch die Königin hatte viel größere Ambitionen für ihr Kind. Zwei Jahre später starb Pelagius II. - viele sagen, vergiftet von einem rachsüchtigen Ratsmitglied - und sein Sohn, Potemas Bruder Antiochus, kam auf den Thron. Man konnte sagen, dass Antiochus wilde Jahre im Alter von 48 noch lange nicht vorbei waren, und die Geschichtsbücher sind beinahe pornografisch in ihren Beschreibungen des Lebens am kaiserlichen Hof zu dieser Zeit. Potema, die nach Macht und nicht nach Unzucht strebte, war jedes Mal empört, wenn sie die Kaiserstadt besuchte. Mantiarco, König des Königreichs von Einsamkeit, starb einen Frühling nach Pelagius II. Uriel bestieg den Thron und herrschte gemeinsam mit seiner Mutter. Zweifellos hatte Uriel das Recht, alleine zu herrschen und hätte dies auch vorgezogen, aber Potema überzeugte ihn, dass dieser Zustand nur vorübergehend sei. Er sollte das Kaiserreich regieren, nicht bloß das Königreich. Im Schloss von Einsamkeit bewirtete sie Dutzende von Diplomaten aus anderen Königreichen Himmelsrands und säte die Saat der Unzufriedenheit. Ihre Gästeliste dehnte sich über die Jahre aus und enthielt sowohl Könige und Königinnen von Hochfels und Morrowind. Antiochus regierte Tamriel 13 Jahre lang und bewies, dass er trotz seiner moralischen Mängel ein fähiger Anführer war. Einzelne Historiker weisen daraufhin, dass Potema den Zauber geformt habe, der das Leben ihres Bruders beendete, doch Beweise dafür oder dagegen sind im Lauf der Zeit verloren gegangen. In jedem Fall besuchte sie mit ihrem Sohn Uriel nach Antiochus' Tod im Jahr 3Ä 112 den kaiserlichen Hof und stellte sofort die Herrschaft seiner Tochter und deren Erbin, Kintyra, in Frage. Potemas Rede vor dem Ältestenrat ist vielleicht nützlich für Schüler öffentlicher Reden. Sie begann mit Schmeicheleien und Selbstbeschämung: "Meine höchst erhabenen und weisen Freunde, Mitglieder des Ältestenrates, ich bin nur eine Provinzkönigin, und ich kann nur annehmen, dass ich zur Sprache bringe, was Ihr bereits bedacht habt." Sie fuhr fort, indem sie den einstigen Kaiser lobte, der abgesehen von seinen Fehlern ein beliebter Herrscher war: "Er war ein wahrer Septim und ein großer Krieger und zerstörte - mit Eurem Rat - die fast unbesiegbare Kriegsflotte von Pyandonea." Doch sie verschwendete wenig Zeit, bis sie zu ihrem Anliegen kam: "Die Kaiserin Magna tat unglücklicherweise nichts, um den wollüstigen Charakter meines Bruders abzuschwächen. Tatsächlich hat sich keine Hure aus den Elendsvierteln der Stadt in mehr Betten begeben als sie. Hätte sie ihre Pflichten im kaiserlichen Schlafgemach getreuer erfüllt, so hätten wir einen wahren Erben für das Kaiserreich, nicht diese schwachköpfigen, unehelichen Muttersöhnchen, die sich die Kinder des Kaisers nennen. Das Mädchen namens Kintyra wird allgemein als die Tochter von Magna und dem Hauptmann der Wache angesehen. Es mag sein, dass sie die Tochter von Magna und dem Jungen, der die Zisternen reinigt, ist. Wir können das nicht mit Sicherheit wissen. Nicht so sicher, wie wir die Abstammung meines Sohnes Uriel kennen. Dem letzten des Herrschergeschlechts der Septim. Trotz Potemas Redefluss erlaubte der Ältestenrat Kintyra, den Thron als Kaiserin Kintyra II. zu besteigen. Potema und Uriel kehrten wütend nach Himmelsrand zurück und begannen, einen Aufstand vorzubereiten. Einzelheiten vom Krieg des roten Diamanten sind in anderen Chroniken enthalten: Wir müssen weder die Gefangennahme und die letztendliche Hinrichtung von Kaiserin Kintyra II. in Hochfels im Jahr 3Ä 114 nacherzählen, noch die Niederlage von Potemas Sohn, Uriel III., sieben Jahre später. Ihre überlebenden Brüder, Cephorus und Magnus, bekämpften den Kaiser und seine Mutter über Jahre und zerrissen das Kaiserreich in einem Bürgerkrieg. Als Uriel III. seinen Onkel in Hammerfell 3Ä 127 bei der Schlacht von Ichidag bekämpfte, führte Potema in Himmelsrand bei der Schlacht von Falkenstern einen Kampf gegen ihren anderen Bruder, Uriels Onkel Magnus. Sie erhielt die Nachricht von der Niederlage und Gefangenschaft ihres Sohnes, als sie gerade einen Angriff auf Magnus schwächste Flanke vorbereitete. Die 61jährige Wolfskönigin kochte vor Wut und führte den Angriff selbst an. Er war ein Erfolg, und Magnus und seine Armee flohen. Mitten in der Siegesfeier hörte Potema die Nachricht, dass ihr Sohn, der Kaiser, vom wütenden Pöbel getötet worden war, bevor es zu einer Verhandlung in der Kaiserstadt kommen konnte. Er war in seinem Wagen verbrannt worden. Als Cephorus zum Kaiser ausgerufen wurde, war Potemas Wut schrecklich anzusehen. Sie beschwor Daedra, um für sie zu kämpfen, ließ ihre Totenbeschwörer ihre gefallenen Feinde als untote Krieger wiedererwecken und führte Angriff um Angriff auf die Truppen des Kaisers Cephorus I. Ihre Verbündeten begannen sie zu verlassen, als ihr Wahnsinn größer wurde, und ihre einzigen Gefährten waren die Zombies und Skelette, die sie über die Jahre angesammelt hatte. Das Königreich von Einsamkeit wurde ein Land des Todes. Geschichten der uralten Wolfskönigin, bedient von verfaulenden skelettierten Zimmermädchen und mit Vampirgenerälen Kriegspläne schmiedend erschreckten ihre Zuhörer. Potema starb nach einer einmonatigen Belagerung ihres Schlosses im Jahre 3Ä 137 im Alter von 90 Jahren. Im Leben war sie die Wolfskönigin des Königreiches von Einsamkeit, Tochter des Kaisers Pelagius II., Ehefrau des Königs Mantiarco, Tante der Kaiserin Kintyra II., Mutter des Kaisers Uriel III. und Schwester der Kaiser Antiochus und Cephorus. Drei Jahre nach ihrem Tod starb Antiochus und sein - und Potemas - Bruder Magnus übernahm den Thron. Ihr Tod hat ihre Berühmtheit kaum vermindert. Obwohl es kaum einen direkten Beweis dafür gibt, behaupten einige Theologen, dass ihr Geist so stark war, dass sie nach ihrem Tod eine Daedra wurde, und nun Sterbliche zu Frevel und Verrat anstiftet. Man sagt auch, dass ihr Wahnsinn das Schloss von Einsamkeit so erfüllt hätte, dass er den nächsten König, der dort regierte, angesteckt hätte. Ironischerweise war dies ihr 18jähriger Neffe Pelagius, der Sohn von Magnus. Ob Wahrheit oder Legende, es ist unbestritten, dass als Pelagius das Schloss von Einsamkeit in 3Ä 145 verließ, um den Titel des Kaisers Pelagius III. anzunehmen, er schnell als Pelagius der Verrückte bekannt wurde. Es geht auch das Gerücht um, dass er seinen Vater Magnus ermordet habe. Die Wolfskönigin hatte sicherlich als Letzte gelacht. en:Biography of the Wolf Queen ru:Биография Королевы-Волчицы pl:Biografia_Wilczej_Królowej es:Biografía de la Reina Loba Kategorie:Morrowind: Bücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Bücher Kategorie:Skyrim: Bücher Kategorie:Skyrim: Lehrbücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Lehrbücher Kategorie:Morrowind: Lehrbücher